Royal Love
by ILoveStormUsers
Summary: This is a Varia fanfiction. It is set before the Varia Arc, and there will be 2 OCs: -Yukino (Varia) -Yukiko (Vongola) The pairings will be BelphegorxOC, and GokuderaxOC By the way in my story, the box weapons&animals already exist, as I can't stop writing fighting scenes with box weapons and animals! Sowwy :3 Rated T to be safe!
1. A Cold Meeting

Author:

Title: Royal Love

Summary: This is a Varia fanfiction. It is set before the Varia Arc, and there will be 2 OCs:

-Yukino (Varia)

-Yukiko (Vongola)

The pairings will be BelphegorxOC, and GokuderaxOC

By the way in my story, the box weapons&animals already exist, as I can't stop writing fighting scenes with box weapons and animals! Sowwy :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or any of the characters. I just own my OCs.

Chapter 1: A Cold Meeting

**(A/N: This is before the Varia Arc (just wanted to make sure you understood) )**

*In the Varia House*

"VOIIIIII!" Squalo yelled to a nearby servant, "Get me some food. NOW.". The servant nervously nodded her head and scampered towards the kitchen.

"Ah, Squalo! You should be nicer towards them! They are GREAT in bed you know!"Lussuria said, with a perverted wink. Squalo ignored Lussuria, and yelled, "VOIIII! USELESS SERVANT, HURRY UP!".

"Who dares to wake the Prince up?" an annoyed voice said. "Ushishishi~, I'll make you pay for it Squalo.". The annoyed voice belonged to none other, Belphegor, aka Prince The Ripper. Belphegor throwed a knife in Squalo's direction which activated Squalo's instincts and blocked it with his sword. Squalo smirked, which caused Belphegor to scowl. Moments later, Mammon or Viper as the Arcobalenos liked to call him, woke up and said "I only stay here because I get paid…".

As they were all eating their breakfast, the doorbell suddenly rang. Squalo opened his mouth to as-yell at the servants to get the damn door, but Lussuria winked at him and said he'd get it.

Lussuria made his way to the door and opened it, revealing a young teenager with long icy blue hair that was tied up in a ponytail, and stared at Lussuria with her cold blue eyes. She adjusted her pink earmuffs. She was wearing a white puffy jacket that was covering a blue tank top, that was paired with white skinny jeans. She was wearing white furry boots with light pink leggings. In one hand she was holding an envelope that was sealed with the Dying Will Flame, and in the other, an icy blue box weapon and small pouch that contained razor sharp daggers.

She stared at Lussuria with her cold, calculating eyes and said, "I need to talk to your boss, Xanxus." Before Lussuria could reply, a knife that was covered in red fiery storm flames was thrown at the teenage girl. She expertly caught it and broke the wire that was attached to it.

"Ushishishi~ Seems like we got someone who knows a lot about us…" Belphegor said, flashing his teeth. The girl ignored him and caught sight of Xanxus that was grumpily coming to the door.

"Move away, trash." He said to Belphegor and Lussuria. "What the hell do you want with me, scum?" he asked gruffly.

"Vongola Nono asked me to hand you this letter of recommendation." She said, handing over the envelope. "My name's Dakota Yukino. You may call me Yukino-chan or just Yukino." Yukino said. Xanxus ripped open the envelope, and a letter wrote:

Xanxus,

This girl has the rare snow flame inside her, and has remarkable powers. I recommend that you accept her into being a Varia Officer, as you will not want her as your enemy. By the way, I sent the Varia Snow Ring (that is in the attached pouch with the envelope) with her, incase you decide to recruit her.

Vongola Nono

(A/N: I know, Vongola Nono is out of character but Xanxus will have a higher chance of listening to his adopted father than any other random servant.)

After reading, he glared at her and said, "Scum, you defeat that trash over there," he pointed at Belphegor, "you're in. If not, out." He said, stifling a yawn. Yukino nodded and went to face Belphegor.

They started surrounding one another, trying to locate one another's weaknesses and strengths.

"Ushishishi~" Belphegor laughed. He lit his Varia ring with his storm flame and lit up his small knives. Yukino smirked, and opened her pouch and enhanced her daggers with snow flames. Belphegor raised his eyebrows, but continued anyway. Yukino threw her daggers at Belphegor who tried to catch it but failed. She smirked at his attempt, and caught the knives that Belphegor had thrown and broke the wire. She inserted her ring into her box weapon and a penguin appeared. The penguin hopped onto her back, and she said, "Let's go, Yuki!" and she surged forward, and took out a dozen daggers and threw it accurately at Belphegor, who managed to dodge 3 of them. The other 9 held Belphegor firmly into place on the wall.

Yukino touched her index finger on Belphegor's forehead, which had frost growing on it.

"Ushishishi, you win… Although I said a prince never loses, I have to make the fight interesting once in a while. Now let me out before I get a brainfreeze." He said, smirking.

Yukino looked at Xanxus for approval, only to hear him say, "Weak trash.". Xanxus opened the attached pouch and tossed the Varia Snow Ring at Yukino and said, "You better not ruin our reputation.".

**(A/N: So what do you guys think of the story? Read and Review please! Constructive Criticism is awesome! Please? Next update will probably be tomorrow. Ciao, ciao! –Nicole)**


	2. Hidden Feelings and Plans

Author: ILoveStormUsers

Title: Royal Love

Summary: This is a Varia fanfiction. It is set before the Varia Arc, and there will be 2 OCs:

-Yukino (Varia)

-Yukiko (Vongola)

The pairings will be BelphegorxOC, and GokuderaxOC

By the way in my story, the box weapons&animals already exist, as I can't stop writing fighting scenes with box weapons and animals! Sowwy :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or any of the characters. I just own my OCs.

**(A/N: I will try my best to update this story twice every week, but IF there's a review that particular week, I MIGHT give a bonus chapter. So review away! **** You'll get a free cookie! By the way, I write the chapters beforehand.)**

**Mammon: Squalo hasn't given me my pay yet.**

**ILoveStormUsers: Don't look for me! I'm not Squalo.**

**Mammon: …**

Chapter 2: Hidden feelings & Plans

Mamon brought Yukino to her room (only cause Squalo bribed him). Mammon opened a door and there was a pink bed and a study table beside it. The windows showcased an amazing view. Mammon simply left after showing her her room.

"Thanks…" she muttered. In her closet, there was a Varia uniform hanging there, and a whitish bluish Varia necklace (A/N: I made this up). She quickly got changed into her Varia Uniform, but still kept her blue tank top inside. She put on her Varia necklace that was a dazzling icy blue. That triggered a painful flashback…

_Flashback_

_ "Nee-chan! I want to go to the Varia instead of the Vongola!" a small Yukino said. Her supposed elder sister, Yukiko, stared at her with her icy blue eyes. _

_ "Yukino, I don't want to join the Varia. We may be twins but that doesn't mean we have to do the same thing. We should go our separate ways. From now onwards, I don't know you, and you don't know me." She said coldly, walking away._

_ With tears in Yukino's eyes, she ran away. Mother and Father were dead, leaving Yukiko as her only kin. And Yukiko was just going to abandon her, just like this?_

_ A few months later, since Yukiko left the house, Yukino had the house all to her. She enrolled in a new school in Italy. Boys all fanboyed over her, while girls were jealous of her. _

_ Then he met HIM. She met him during history class. His name was Antonio. They both fell in love, and started dating. Then, she caught him kissing another girl, Isabella. Her eyes filled with tears again, and silent tears slid down her cheek. She transferred out of the school and decided that she didn't want to stay in Trento any more, and went to find the Varia. _

_Flashback end._

Ever since those things happened, Yukino was scared of being hurt again. Thus, putting on a cold and calculating front so no one would be attracted to her and no one could hurt her ever again.

She walked out of the corridor, and found herself face to face with the world's number one pervert, Lussuria.

"Yukino-chan~" he said, winking. Yukino just ignored him and made her way to the breakfast table. Plates of steaming hot food were placed in front of her. She ate her food quietly, and noticed a certain knife-thrower was staring at her. She ignored him and continued eating.

In the middle of breakfast, a servant came in, with a status report.

"Xanxus-sama, there is another candidate that is fighting for the title Vongola Decimo. Basil from CEDEF is coming to deliver the half vongola rings to them." The servant said.

"Trash like them shouldn't be called a candidate. They should be called scum. Squalo and Yukino, go and settle them." Xanxus growled.

"Hai…" Yukino said. Squalo glared at Yukino and said "VOIIII! YOU BETTER NOT SCREW THINGS UP!" to Yukino. Yukino just smirked and nodded.

Yukino went to pack her things, and went to board the plane to Namimori with Squalo.

On the plane, it was torture for Yukino. Squalo was yelling at the air stewardess a dozen times. Yukino was pretty sure that the people in Economy Class could already hear Squalo's loud voice, even though they were in Business Class. Yukino sighed and tried to sleep.

She woke up to Squalo yelling "VOIIII!" at her, and got her bags.

"According to this, that Basil scum should be on the rooftop. When I fight, you DO NOT interfere." Squalo said. Yukino rolled her eyes. They made their way up to the rooftop. The sky was pitch black but Squalo was able to spot Basil. Basil was attempting to deliver the Vongola Half-Rings.

"VOIII!" Squalo said and they started sparring. Squalo with his sword, Basil with his boomerang. Squalo jumped up and sliced at Basil who immediately flinched. He secretly threw his boomerang at Squalo, who jumped up at the last minute. Basil's dying will flame grew bigger.

Yukino took out her daggers, ready to interfere anytime.

"Voi! You! Tell me why are you in Japan? If you don't spill it, I'm going to fillet you!" Squalo yelled. Basil simply ignored him.

"Answer me, damn it!" Squalo said, clearly annoyed.

"I have no reason to answer!" Basil said, jumping away.

"You're in no position to be defiant!" Squalo said, while slashing his sword at Basil.

Basil yelled and almost fell off the rooftop. The only thing that was keeping him from falling was his hand, holding onto the edge of the rooftop.

"See? You're weak." Squalo taunted.

Basil tried to use his other hand to get up, but a small piece of paper slid out from his pocket, and he tried to catch it. He stared at Yukino desperately, but then realized she was wearing the Varia uniform as well.

_I can't. I can't. I can't lose. Not here! _Basil thought as he gripped the piece of paper that was revealed to be a picture of Tsuna tightly. **(A/N: sorry for the interruption but I cracked up at this part cuz it was like Basil was finding his lost love, Tsuna. And he didn't want to lose the picture of his dear Tsuna… Gawd what am I doing. Back to the story!)**

Yukino yawned. Squalo and Basil had been fighting for hours and it was already morning. They fought till they go to the shopping centre. Yukino couldn't take the wait anymore and lit her Varia ring. She lit her daggers with flames, and threw them expertly at Basil. The dagger grazed Basil's hand, leaving behind some blood, and frost. Squalo glared at Yukino for interfering, but Yukino just shrugged.

There was an explosion when Basil called out Alfin. The passerbys were all freaked out and running away. Squalo called out Alo, and Alo knocked Basil out of the rooftop. Basil was freefalling down.

"Scum." Squalo muttered. Yukino watched Basil fall, and land on a brunette's face. The brunette was freaking out, yelling.

"Talk about a grand entrance…" Yukino muttered, and Squalo smirked.

Basil apologized to the brunette. Yukino noticed Basil was staring at him intently. She nudged Squalo, and notified him.

There were a group of people that were crowding around the brunette. A brown haired girl, silver haired boy, brown haired boy, and a lighter brown boy. They seemed to be asking if the brunette was okay. There was an arcobaleno walking towards the brunette, and I recalled that he was Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno.

"Voi! What's this? A bunch of outsiders are starting to make a crowd! Any piece of trash that gets in my way will be cut." Squalo said.

Yukino smirked at their reactions. Reborn said, "I feel a storm brewing.".

"Get back!" Squalo said, yelling. He slashed at them with his sword.

"Who is that guy?" the brunette asked.

Squalo continued slashing at them non-stop. "Oi, let me have some fun too." Yukino said, complaining.

"Fine, you can get the silver head guy." Squalo said.

_Shit! Basil brought the brunette away! He's probably one of the candidates then!_

Yukino threw a dagger covered in snow flames at Basil and the brunette.

"Quit playing chase, brats." Yukino said.

Yukino and Squalo separated, with Squalo attacking Basil and the brunette and Yukino attacking the rest.

The silver haired & brown haired boy stared at Yukino asking who she was.

"I think its more polite to introduce yourself first, brats." Yukino said, smirking.

"Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. Now you." The guy called Gokudera said.

"Dakota Yukino. Member of Varia." Yukino said. Before they could say anything, Yukino whipped out her daggers and threw it at Yamamoto. It hit his clothes, binding him to a wall. Yukino smelled dynamites and immediately dodged. Gokudera was some bomb boy. While Yukino was fighting them, she smirked, and lit her ring and inserted it into her box weapon. Yuki came out, and she whispered, "Let's go, Yuki!".

Yuki lunged at them, covering them in snowflakes. Gokudera and Yamamoto were paralyzed. She smirked and walked to Squalo. Suddenly, dynamites were thrown at Squalo, and Yukino immediately cut off the fuses off them.

Squalo muttered a quick thanks.

"Take a look what happens to you when you raise a hand against him. You won't be walking away freely." Gokudera scowled.

"You guys involved with him?" Squalo sneered. "Voi! I don't really understand but there's one thing I'm sure of. Defy me and you'll die."

"I'll repeat that phrase right to you!" Gokudera growled.

Yukino rolled her eyes. She wanted to go back to Italy. These weak brats thought they could defeat Squalo and her.

"Hello? I'm not transparent right?" Yukino asked, annoyed.

Yamamoto stepped forward to try and fight Squalo, but Basil yelled out, "Please don't! He's not a person you can handle! He is simply that dangerous! So is that girl over there. If they're from Varia, they're strong."

"It's too late for regrets!" Squalo yelled triumphantly. And with that, Squalo and Yamamoto's swords clashed.

**(A/N: I looked back on the anime and followed the dialogue. Although I skipped some. I was thinking that Yukino was getting too less speaking parts so I used some of Squalo's lines on her. Anyway, next chapter: Squalo VS Yamamoto! Btw if you're wondering why Yukino is so brutal, I guess it's because she wants to live up to the Varia standard. I mean have you seen a Varia officer that hesitates to kill? Please read and review or you can PM me any questions you have. This is a super long chapter ****)**

**Peace!**

**-Nicole**

**Squalo: VOIIII! You better review or you're gonna get cut. Defy me and die!**

**ILoveStormUsers: Etoo, please don't mind this lunatic here. *points at Squalo***


	3. Vongola VS Varia

Author: ILoveStormUsers

Title: Royal Love

Summary: This is a Varia fanfiction. It is set before the Varia Arc, and there will be 2 OCs:

-Yukino (Varia)

-Yukiko (Vongola)

The pairings will be BelphegorxOC, and GokuderaxOC

By the way in my story, the box weapons&animals already exist, as I can't stop writing fighting scenes with box weapons and animals! Sowwy :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or any of the characters. I just own my OCs.

Answers to Reviews:

Fan O' Varia: Heyy , thanks for the advice! When you pointed it out, I realized what you were talking about. Also, Yukino and Yukiko's history will be revealed bit by bit. That isn't the full part of it yet. And yes, I agree the Varia are a bit OOC. I'll try to change Yukino's character bit by bit, but since I pre-write chapters, I am unable to change Chapter 3(this current chapter). I will try my best to change Chapter 4 as best as I can. Thank you for your review! *hands cookie*

_Previously…_

_Yamamoto stepped forward to try and fight Squalo, but Basil yelled out, "Please don't! He's not a person you can handle! He is simply that dangerous! So is that girl over there. If they're from Varia, they're strong."_

_ "It's too late for regrets!" Squalo yelled triumphantly. And with that, Squalo and Yamamoto's swords clashed._

Yamamoto swinged his sword at Squalo, who jumped up and avoided the damage.

"The way you swing," he said, "clearly shows that you haven't learnt a style yet!" Squalo said.

"What of it?" Yamamoto asked, clearly annoyed. _Pfft. Yamamoto doesn't know who he's dealing with. _Yukino thought

"This way, it'd be a breeze!" Squalo said. When their swords clashed, explosives came out from Squalo's sword, causing an explosion.

After the smoke cleared, it could be seen clearly that Yamamoto lost the fight. Yamamoto fell, and hit the cold hard ground. Some part of Yukino felt sympathy, but she quickly pushed it away. She had vowed to lock it up, so she wouldn't be hurt ever again.

"Bastard!" Gokudera yelled, taking out his dynamites. I glanced at Squalo and he looked at me like, _He's all yours._

"Too slow!" I taunted, throwing daggers to cut off his dynamites. There was shock written on his face. I did a somersault and landed on Gokudera, making him fall to the ground.

"Gokudera-kun! Gokudera-kun!" the brunette yelled. Yukino smirked.

"Not even worth talking about later on." Squalo said coldly, "Just die!" and he slashed his sword at him.

Before the sword could hit Gokudera, Basil appeared out of nowhere and defended the attack with his boomerang.

"Hey there you are, you piece of trash." Squalo said, "Feel like spilling it yet?"

"I refuse!" Basil said insistently. _I'm amazed at his persistence._ Yukino thought.

"Then this will be your grave!" Squalo yelled, and they were sparring again.

The brunette just stared at them, scared, not doing a thing. _How could HE be a candidate for Vongola Decimo? He couldn't even save his friends. God. _Yukino thought.

Suddenly, a pair of mittens that wrote 27 on it were thrown on his face. Reborn, disguised in his cosplay costumes were lecturing him about keeping them on everytime. While they were talking, there was a sudden yelp, and Basil fell to the ground, and his Dying Will flame disappeared.

"Voi! You didn't think you could beat me, did you? You're just a stray dog after all. I'll hear what I have to from that kid over there." He said, while looking at the brunette.

"HIEEEEEE!" The brunette said.

"You, die!" Squalo yelled. Reborn took out his gun and shot a bullet at the brunette. Squalo was stopped by the brunette, that was only wearing his boxers. Yukino sweatdropped.

"REBOORRRN! I WILL STOP THE LONG HAIR WITH MY DYING WILL!" He said, with an orange flame on his head, similar to Basil's.

"Voi, what a thing to happen." Squalo said.

_Dying will flame… and that emblem on that glove… _Squalo thought.

"Are you the rumoured Japanese.. I see! So he came to see you… What are you planning? I'll have you tell me and then die! You're weak!" Squalo said.

The brunette tried to punch Squalo, but was stopped by Squalo. They were both gritting their teeth in frustration. Squalo used his other hand and knocked the brunette away.

Yukino sighed. Just when she thought it was over, the brunette "revived" and charged towards Squalo. Squalo smirked and swung his sword, and the brunette went flying into the same spot.

And he got up again. Yukino was about to throw daggers at him to tell him to shut up with his yelling and screaming, but the dying will flame went out on his head, and he went into panicky mode again.

"Not good!" he said, while running in his boxers.

"Voi! How long do you intend to run?" Squalo taunted. He slashed his sword at the brunette but the attack was blocked by a boomerang.

_Arrgh. That Basil guy again. _Yukino thought.

She was about to go and attack him, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Tch." Squalo said. He approached two rocks. He slashed his sword and yelled, "Voi!". The brunette and Basil were discussing something. Basil was holding the Half-Vongola Rings!

"I see how it is." Yukino said, walking forward to them.

"We need to defeat you and take these back." Squalo said, pointing his sword towards the Half-Vongola Rings.

"Damn it all," Basil muttered.

"Before I take those, how do you want me to take care of you?" Squalo asked, grinning.

"Thou canst not give those to him, Sawada-dono!" Basil said, urgently.

_Sawada-dono? Wasn't that the last name of the CEDEF boss? Sawada…Iemitsu or something? Yukino wondered. _

The brunette named Sawada was shivering and trembling in fear.

"You haven't changed, Superbi Squalo." A charming voice said. Yukino and Squalo turned around to see Dino Chivarone, the boss of the Chivarone Famigilia.

**(A/N: I just want to say that the dialogues all belong to KHR (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) and Amano Akira. I don't own any dialogue! This is basically KHR in Varia's point of view, but with a touch of spice (Yukino and Yukiko). Anyway hoped you enjoyed this chapter, left a cliffy at the end (unless you already watched the anime))**

**Dino: Nicole-chan (the author's name), why did you say I have a charming voice?**

**Author: Etoo, *blushes* because you just do…?**

**Reborn: *smiles* Dino, wanna know the real re ason?**

**Author: Urusai, Reborn!**

**Dino: Sure!**

**Reborn: Be-cause… she lov-mmpf**

**Author: There we go! *Reborn glares at her***

**Better leave before Reborn goes bang bang with his gun!**

**Reborn: *Loads gun***

**Author: HIEEEEEEEE! *RUNS AWAY***

**Reborn: *Bang* *bang***

**Dino: *runs***

**Reborn: *blows tip of his gun* That's how I roll. Chasing Dino's fangirls away.**


End file.
